


Want This

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Domestic, Gallavich, M/M, Marriedlife, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: PROMPT:Hey I love your fics so much they make my day lol. Could you do a long one where mickey and ian adopt a little brown girl who's quiet and has like little freckles and dark hair and also has a past similar to there's. Like abusive parents etc. Also she's like 4 or 5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been steadily updating atleast one thing a night...even if said night is 5am right now. -Shrugs- I'm down to 19 fics...woohoo. Under 20 bitches. I got this. 
> 
> I write so much more with this job than the last. :p 
> 
> Thank you to Kenny for Reading everything I ever write and re-reading them again. You're excited, helps so much, you don't even know. 
> 
> If you like this or any others, lemme know. :P If you hate it, go ahead and lemme know that too.

It wasn’t a decision they made with much thought. Ian and Mickey hadn’t sat down and discussed adoption, or having children. They really hadn’t. Mickey had Yev, who he saw as often as he could, but he never really thought of more, not really. It was an event that just happened, kind of like everything else in their lives up to this point. Or more like Ian and his oversized heart happened.

It happened one day when Ian was on lunch at his boring office job. He traveled back to the southside because he was craving some delicious tacos from a taco truck that could only be found close to his old neighborhood. He saw the little girl as he was shoving his first bite of his taco in his mouth, she looked so tired and hungry. He recognized the look right away, he used to be that kid. He sighed, searching his pockets for more cash, and ordered a dozen tacos and handed the little girl the bag.  

“Don’t go sharing those with just anybody okay?” He told her and she nodded solemnly. She couldn’t be any more than six. Probably younger, he looked around wondering if there were any siblings to watch her, or parents which he doubted. He found himself thinking back to when he was four years old, he was lucky enough to have Fiona dragging him around. Lucky enough to have someone who gave a damn. He didn’t know what this little girl had. Or anyone to take care of her. He watched for a minute as she walked across the street and turned the corner. He frowned.

\--

It wasn’t the only time Ian would see the little girl, he saw her at the park the very next week, sitting by herself looking around and playing with some sand before he heard someone yell for her. Ayriana apparently was her name. he also recognized the women who were calling out for her, she was a social worker. He didn’t even have to know her, she just has that stance and the little girl frowned at her. He assumed she had ran away from wherever she had been placed. The little girl in torn up clothes, and dark brown, unbrushed hair, and dark chocolate eyes that matched her dirty but dark skin. He frowned again.

For days after he couldn’t stop thinking about the little girl, thinking about what kind of future was in store for her and he was sad for it. He didn’t even know anything about her but he was drawn to her, felt a need to save her.

“Ian…She’s a human being…not a dog…You can’t take her home because you think she’s cute.” Mickey had said when he told her about the little girl.  Ian had decided that Mickey just didn’t understand, he had never seen the girl, he didn’t get it. That argument didn’t work for long, one day they were out and a little girl…came up to Mickey like she was drawn to him. And Ian looked down, there was Ayrianna looking up at Mickey with these sad eyes. Mickey leaned down to her and said his hello, and asked her if she needed anything. He was nice, sweet even and Ian knew that Mickey saw himself in the girl. But he said nothing more, as she walked away.

“that was her.” Ian informed him. And Mickey just nodded but didn’t speak about it again that day.

Ian brought up the little girl a hand full of times, “But Mickey she needs us, she needs help.”

“Gallagher…she needs help, yes but she doesn’t need us and in what world do you think anyone is giving us a kid man? A convict…and you.” Mickey stops himself, he didn’t mean it…he didn’t even say it but it was as bad as if he had. A convict and the crazy. Ian’s face just turned sad, and he walked away, he didn’t mention it again.

There was one thing Mickey was a sucker for…It was Ian Gallagher. If he could give Ian everything he ever wanted, he would.  He would give him a better father who actually gave and damn, he would give him a mother, that loved him and cherished him. He would make his siblings pay more attention. He would even give him his army dream back if he could. He would take that damn illness and shove it in a volcano. He would give Ian everything he could and ever would want. But he knew he couldn’t give him this.

So why was he sitting in the office waiting to talk to a social worker? If anyone asked it was to get proof for Ian that they would never let them adopt anybody. Ever. That way his man could move on from this and focus on him. That’s what he would tell them anyway.

The thing was, to his surprise the lady didn’t say what he had expected.

“Mr. Milkovich, it looks like you have been in a bit of trouble before.” She states. No shit lady.

“I had a rough life…I haven’t been in trouble in a long time.”  He said and he wasn’t wrong. He hadn’t been arrested or even had a cop-related altercation in over ten years. He had Ian to thank for that. He stayed out of trouble.

“I see that too. And you said it’s you and your boyfriend that want to adopt?”

“Husband actually.” He stated, he hated the looks he got when he explained to him and Ian. Sure nobody was breaking his door down like he had always imagined, but it was still uncomfortable. This lady, on the other hand, didn’t, she just gave a kind smile.

“and the file says your husband suffers from a mental illness.”

“He is fine.” He snapped glaring at her.

“He is medicated …yes?” she asks and he nods.

“yes he has been stable and on medication for about as long as I’ve been out of trouble.” He says. He and Ian had been doing good. Really good.  She just nods at him.

“Well, it looks like everything is in order, as far as paperwork.” She says.

“So you can deny us in a letter…can you just be upfront with me? This is something my husband is really wanting and I would really like to break it to him slowly…He has fallen in love with this little orphan girl, and…just yeah.” He says and she smiles.

“Aryianna. It says so on the paperwork. Is your husband a red-head?” she asks.

“Yes.” She smiles and nods.

“I know him well. He’s always giving her food. She’s actually one of mine.  Listen you are not at this moment eligible for adoption.” He looks down, this was going to hurt Ian, he knew, but it still hurt him, to hurt him.  “However you are great candidates for fostering a child.” He looks up.

“What?” he asks her confused.

“Basically, if everything checks out, we come to the house check out living arrangements and all of that. Make sure there is enough room for her,, we can place her with you.  If everything works out, all home visits, after a certain timeframe there would be an option to adopt her, if everything is in order, that is.”

“So there’s a chance we could keep her…but there's a chance we could lose her?” He sighs. He doesn’t like these options because he already knows what Ian’s answer will be. And how can he deny him this option? How can he take this away from him?

He nodded and told her to go ahead an send in the paperwork. Because Mickey Milkovich above all else was a sucker for Ian Gallagher.

\--

Ary, which is what Mickey calls her because her name was way too fucking long, she takes to Mickey even more than Ian. If Ian is jealous of that fact, he never says anything, he just smiles and coos, like she was a new baby or some shit. Which she isn’t but Mickey supposes for Ian she kinda is. Ian spoils her, giving her all the things she’s never had and honestly that neither one of them really ever had. He does it with Yev too, he always has been big on giving things like that. Mickey understands that considering the shitty upbringing they both had.

The thing that Mickey doesn’t want to admit, as the month's pass, is that he kinda likes the kid, okay, he more than likes her, he adores her, but fuck if he’s going to tell anybody that. Admitting that would be admitting weakness, as the days approach the closer it gets to those fucking DFS assholes telling them they can't keep her and that’s what this is really about. When Ian takes Ary out for ice cream, he’s freaking out. What if…they take it all away? Everything they had built. Would he and Ian be able to survive a loss of this magnitude? He already knew the answer to that of course. As a couple, of course, they would, They survived much shittier circumstances, but would Ian ever be able to feel this free and happy again? Would he?

He sighed thinking about it and with nobody looking, he admitted to himself that this is something he really wanted. To make a home, for him and his husband and their children. Because no matter where the bloodlines lied they were still their kids.

\--

Ian doesn’t freak out until about a week before the official appointment. Maybe he wouldn’t have, but he said something was off, and they were going to realize he didn’t deserve children, because of his illness. Mickey knew what he was doing, he was self sabotaging. So Mickey had to take himself out of his own head, he pushed Ian down on the bad, and held him still and grabbed his face with his hands making Ian look at him.

“Right here Gallagher, look at me. You aren’t off, you are nervous, just look at me. I’m fucking scared too alright? Its okay to be scared. Just breathe.” He says and Ian looks at him and smiles, calming down.

“You are?”

“What?”

“Scared too? You want this with me? You want her?” He asks looking at Mickey and he can't help but roll his eyes. Ian already knew this, Mickey wasn’t stupid, he had seen the looks every time he came home and Mickey was cuddling with her on the couch, or every time he tucked her in or even sang her to sleep, yes Mickey fucking Milkovich sang to his kid.

“Yes Ian, I want this too.” He says shrugging him off, but Ian just flips him over and kisses him feverishly. The fact that Ian needed him to say certain things sometimes, annoyed the fuck out of Mickey. But it didn’t really though did it?

\--

The day comes and Mickey is sure they have lost her, he is pacing the apartment trying to find a way to tell the little girl who had called him dad for the first time this morning…how to tell her they might send her back. He didn’t want to see her cry, he hated when she cried. She knew it too, always a sucker for those sad eyes. He was pretty sure Ian taught it to her when he wasn’t looking because Ian had used that look to get his way plenty of times over the years. He hoped when she found her family they were good to her. He promised himself if they weren’t he would hunt them down and gut them like a fish. He grew angry at the thought when Ian came barreling in the door, tripping over his own feet and landing on the floor.

“What the hell man?” Mickey asked him looking at him. Ian had tears in his eyes.

“She’s ours.” He said when he got off the floor and went to pick Mickey up and plant a kiss on his lips worth everything. Only Ian could ever make him feel like this, everything would be okay…wait what did he say?

“Again?” He asked.

“Lydia Called Mick, She’s ours. We get to keep her. She said she’s never seen her this happy and she’s ours!” He said excitedly. And Mickey kissed his adorable husband. They looked at each other and ran into the little girls' room who was sitting on her bed playing with a barbie.

“Which last name do you think she’d like better?” Ian asks, she looks up at him and tilts her head.  “ I bet I already know actually.”

He smiles at his husband and Mickey smiles back.

“Maybe a certain red-head should take the name too unless you like being the odd man out.”

“A new era of Milkovich’s?” Ian asks and Mickey likes the sound of that. He thinks turning his name from one to be ashamed of to one to be proud of, he could really be into that.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. To Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ary is on a mission to find out who hurt her dad. Is she putting herself in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one morning. :) 
> 
> Next Up: An update for He's not you.

Want This Part Two:

 

Aryianna Milkovich had mostly a  great life. When she was little two men had adopted her, taken her in and above all else had loved her.  They had taught her how to do many things how to live, how to love. How to appreciate what she had. They also taught her how to fight. Never Leave yourself unprotected papa had always told her. Never let your guard down, dad had said. So what was she doing in the middle of the night, in an alley that was sure to bring her trouble? She was out of her depth and scared and alone. She should call her dad, but she really hated disappointing him with papa in the hospital. She wanted to know…no she needed to know who had come after her family. She was old enough now to protect them, wasn’t she? Dad couldn’t do it anymore, not the way papa would have. She was fourteen, after all, she could handle this.

 

“I got this, I got this…” she rounded the corner seeing a big man towering over her. “I don’t got this.” 

 

“Who are you? And why are you here?” His booming voice left her shaking. Now, what was she supposed to do? Just ask who attacked her father?

 

“I’m…”

 

“Forgot your name kid?” She shook her head, turning to walk away.

 

“Got lost, I’ll go home.” She mentally chastised herself for being so scared. Papa would never be scared.

 

“You looked determined before. What are you looking for? It’s dangerous around here.” He spoke with a softness to his voice that she was sure nobody has ever noticed in a man like this before.

 

“Was looking for someone. Milkovich.” She stated.

 

“Milkovich? Which one?”

 

“Any of them.”

 

”you say that to the wrong person…just don’t okay. You know any Milkovich'?”

 

”yes.” She answered but didn't elaborate.  This was a stupid idea. Papa had told her to never go looking for his family. But ain’t Mandy always said they were tough. Why wouldn’t she look for them when papa was in trouble.

 

“Kid I’m serious. Some of them are mean as fuck. Why are you here?”

 

“ My dad got hurt. He’s family. Family protects family.”

 

“ who is your dad?” He eyes the girl and looked around. He didn’t know who this girl was but it was only a matter of time before someone unsavory spotted her. Someone unsavory like Terry Milkovich.

 

“Mickey” his eyes widened. Mickey had a kid? A mixed-race kid? With who?

 

“Alright. We gotta get you out of here. It’s not safe,”

“What do you mean? I came here to find papas, family. They can help him.” She was sounding frantic, she knew that much. But she had to find out why her dad had been attacked.

 

“they can’t help him. Come on. They will make it worse. They don’t know where Mickey is and Mickey would like to keep it that way I’m sure.”

 

He was right nobody around these parts would help. He could if he got her out of here and back where it was safe. He owed Mickey a lot for some things when they were kids.  Once he got her out of harm's way he sat the kid down and asked again what happened. She still looked terrified of him, which he didn’t blame her.  

 

“Look I know your dad. And you’re looking for trouble. The other Milkoviches don’t care about your dad, in fact, they might be involved in hurting him. You need to stay the fuck away from them. They don’t know you exist and I can guarantee your dad wants to keep it that way,”  

 

“How do you know my dad?” She asked sounding even more like a scared child.

 

“We were friends when we were young. Why don’t we get you back to your dad? Huh? And then I’ll figure out what happened to him and why?”

 

“You’re gonna help me?” She asked blinking at him.

 

“Yeah. I am.”   

 

 

Ian looked up when the door opened and his daughter walked into the room.  He sighed in relief.

 

“Thank god. I sent Debbie out looking for you.  Where were you?” He got up and pulled her in. Her eyes went directly to the hospital bed that was empty.

 

“Where is he? Is he ok? I should have been here. No no no.” She was speaking a million miles a minute that he couldn’t stop her, he looked up and noticed the tall man standing at the door.  He recognized him a little bit. He believed he went to school with him.

 

“Ary he’s fine. They are running scans on his leg. To which he is being difficult as always. He’s fine I promise.” He tried to reassure his shaking daughter.  “Who’s your friend?” He asked.

 

“nobody. I just found her in a bad area, brought her back where she belongs. I’ll be going.”  He turned to leave but the door swung open with Mickey limping into the room. Ian rolled his eyes, seeing the nurse coming down the hall behind him, with the wheelchair in hand.

 

“I told you I can fuckin’ walk. Leave me alone” he stopped looking at the scene in front of him.

 

“Jase?” He asked. “The fuck you doin’ here?”

 

“He found Ary.”

 

“Yeah. You might want to explain some things to her about your shithead family.  She was out looking for them to help find who did this to you man. I got her out of there as fast as I could. She was really close to running into Terry.” Mickeys eyes widened and he looked at his daughter.

 

“Seriously? What did I tell you about going near them?   Umm. Thanks, man” Mickey shifted moving towards the bed almost losing his balance.

 

“No problem. Good to see you’re ok.” He said before walking out the door.

 

“I was trying the help.” Ary defended. Ian sighed and nodded sitting her down. It was time to tell her some hard truths.

 

“First nobody did this to me. Ok, they did but it wasn’t on purpose. Drive by bullshit. Second. You never, never go anywhere near that family. They aren’t good people. They could have hurt you to get to me ok? You’re lucky Jase is the one that found you and owes me a favor or two.” Mickey said to her trying to explain.

 

“But they’re family.” She tried.

 

“They aren’t,” Ian said. “They are blood for your dad. But they are not family. They are people who don’t like the way we live and who we love.”

 

“They don’t like that you’re gay.” She looked at Mickey. She knew that it was hard for her dad to accept her age sometimes. That she would Understand what they were trying to tell her.

 

 Mickey nodded at her without giving her any of the details.

 

“Well, that’s fuckin stupid.” She exclaimed and Mickey laughed while Ian glared at his husband.

 

 

——

 

“Why did that guy owe you?” Ian asked later that night.

 

“He’s deep southside. Runs around with terry and the like. He fucked up when we were younger. Some kinda deal with Terry. Terry woulda killed him. I took care of it. Took the beating. No big deal.”

 

“It’s a big deal to me.” Ian laced his hand in Mickeys'. 

 

“Everything worked out alright I think.” Mickey smiles letting his painkillers lull him into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always you know where to find me. tumblr: MysticallyGallavich...Love that the name matches now, don't you? 
> 
> Okay, I'm going to start the next one. e


End file.
